


gently, send me away.

by ottokeni



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, First Love, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottokeni/pseuds/ottokeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hakyeon had always been able to see ghosts, and with every encounter cold surrounded him....until jaehwan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gently, send me away.

clammy hands rise from his lower back up to his shoulders and squeeze.

"here we go again." hakyeon sighed in frustration.

the hand running down his back sent shivers down his spine. his whole soul wanted to scream but he knew ghosts loved those type of reactions, instead he got up and turned to face his new ghost stalker.

her hair was extremely matted and she was dripping wet with water, dark completely consumed her eyes.

this ghost died while drowning.

these ghosts were the most annoying because they wet all your clothes and for some reason, sang their favorite song while needing someone to be their audience.

"i don't need this right now ghost! i need to write my essay for government class" hakyeon whined but the ghost just growled back at him.

out of nowhere she jumped reaching for hakyeon but hakyeon had gone through this many times. He grabbed her head and pulled down to read the numbers on her neck.

"656452" he said out loud.

"hurry and sing before i send you away" hakyeon warned and the ghost started singing a song he did not know.

She twirled out of his hands and kept twirling while singing all around his room. Her body went right through the wall each time she reached it and came right back twirling wildly until she was satisfied.

"you ready to go" hakyeon asked and the ghost appeared right in front of him and nodded.

"656452 i send you to the after life...or something like that" hakyeon said with no energy, and with that the ghost started glowing rapidly and vanished from his sight.

"seriously...what the hell am i doing" hakyeon sighed.

He went back to studying with the ghost long gone from his thoughts. The next day no ghost came to him and he was grateful since he had so much on his plate.

"how am i going to finish all this on time?" he asked no one in particular but in his ear he heard a whisper.

"i can help if you want" the smooth voice said.

hakyeon turned slowly because the cold chill he had felt was definitely from a ghost.

"oh? you heard me?" the ghost said.

hakyeon looked the ghost up and down.

"no black eyes....and you speak normally? this is new" hakyeon admitted.

"oh so you can see me as well!? nice!" the ghost seemed extremely excited but hakyeon had no interest in entertaining him.

"hurry up and do whatever it is the you like to do so i can send you away" he said simply but the ghost looked at him in confusion.

"send me away? where?" the ghost asked and hakyeon was officially baffled. none of the ghosts he had met before asked where they were going or talked for that matter.

"what do you mean where...what are you exactly? " hakyeon asked with a look of plain bafflement.

he had never encountered this type of ghost in all the years of being bothered by them.

"well...I'm a ghost!" the ghost replied. "but if you're asking WHO i am then! I'll tell you" the ghost did a little head tilt and looked straight into hakyeon's eyes.

"my name is jaehwan" he said with a giggle.

hakyeon didn't know how to reply but his head was most definitely racing. A ghost that can speak. a ghost that for some reason just doesn't seem like a ghost. how great is this!

hakyeon didn't say a word and got up slowly, put all his things in his book bag and walked right out of his room.

"why is this happening now? i don't have time for a pretty ghost" he muttered under his breath because he felt the ghost following right behind him.

that was one thing that was extremely ghost like about him, the way he could float in and out of rooms and not have to touch the floor at all while moving.

hakyeon looked back and there was jaehwan, walking like a human which was really odd for a ghost.

"why are you walking like that?" hakyeon asked and jaehwan looked down at his feet that were moving like any other person but weren't actually touching the floor.

"hm...i'm not sure haha" he said with a smile.

hakyeon had made up his mind to ignore the ghost from now on. he didn't know what was up with him and he didn't particularity want to find out.

"where are we going" jaehwan asked with a voice that would have melted anyone's heart BUT not hakyeon's.

"I'M going to the library and you are going..wherever you came from" hakyeon said without looking back.

but then he felt a cold hand slip into his and this time there were no shivers.

"please take me with you...I'm kind of lost" jaehwan pleaded with his eyes gaining moisture.

hakyeon did a double take. This ghost was extremely....beautiful. With all black clothes and hair that looked disheveled on purpose, rose red lips that looked like plump strawberries ready for the taking. hakyeon caught himself staring at jaehwan a little to long for his liking.

'show me your number" he told jaehwan.

jaehwan turned and raised his shirt up, he had a huge number one tattooed on his back.

"number one?" hakyeon said with a raised voice.

"yeah!" jaehwan said with a giggle.

he had never met a ghost like this. did this mean he was the first ghost...ever?

"you....can come but don't bother me..." hakyeon muttered.

he had given in? he had....given in. this also was new.

"i promise!" jaehwan said with a huge smile on his face.

 

 

at the library hakyeon looked for a sea-...two seats and started studying. but he couldn't concentrate, not with jaehwan 'studying' his face.

"jaehwan...what are you looking at?" hakyeon asked with an irritated voice.

"at you silly!" jaehwan said with a giggle.

hakyeon felt warmth grow on his cheeks. he coughed and looked back at his book.

"please stop looking at me" hakyeon pleaded. "here" he passed jaehwan a book.

 "read this for now okay...i need to focus" hakyeon sighed.

this was not how his day was supposed to go...what the hell was he gonna do with a ghost.

two hours later and he was ready to go back to his dorm and so was jaehwan.

"you cant come to my dorm anymore okay? off limits!" hakyeon said as loudly as he could in a library.

jaehwan just looked back at him with a look he couldn't understand. not sad nor let down. a look of....mischief.

"i'm...gonna ignore that look" hakyeon said nervously. please just let me have one day of calm he begged.

 

 

warm in bed hakyeon replayed his time with jaehwan in his head. he wondered why this ghost was so different from every other ghost he encountered. jaehwan seemed to glow in his mind and he fell asleep with a ghost dancing on his subconscious.

cold hands wrapped around hakyeon's waist, holding him tightly. a cold sigh was let lose on his neck and it sent shivers down his spine. hakyeon didn't want it to sto-

"wait....who the hell!" hakyeon screamed and sat up.

"hehe...hey" jaehwan said with a sheepish look.

"don't hey me jaehwan..what are you doing here???" hakyeon asked with anger oozing from his voice.

"i....was cold" jaehwan said with his puppy eyes in full effect.

"get out" hakyeon said "now".

jaehwan kneeling on the bed, scooted his body slowly closer to hakyeon until his face was only inch's apart from his.

"please hakyeon..i have no where to go" he pleaded.

hakyeon felt jaehwan's cold breath on his lips. he wanted him closer for some reason.

"you....better not take all the blankets" hakyeon warned "and don't touch me!"

"i promise" jaehwan said.

"I've heard that before" hakyeon muttered.

 

 

hakyeon woke up to find jaehwan in his arms. his messy hair was in his eyes and his lips were parted.

"jaehwan...wake up" hakyeon said softly. he shook him softly but nothing.

"he broke his promise" he muttered. "again.."

 

 

they spent their days and nights like this and every morning hakyeon woke up to the most beautiful ghost he had ever seen. he didn't mind his presence anymore. he didn't mind being him with him all the time. jaehwan had taken over his heart.

 

 

"jaehwan..we need to talk" hakyeon said while jaehwan was cuddled right up to his chest.

"whats up?" jaehwan asked with a sleepy voice.

"i think we....need to find a way....to send u where u need to go" hakyeon said softly.

jaehwan got up so quickly hakyeon didn't even see him move.

"no! i cant..we cant!" jaehwan said, rushing his words.

"why?" hakyeon asked

hakyeon touched jaehwan's shoulder and felt a current of electricity pass through him.

jaehwan turned and looked deeply into his eyes.

"this is why" jaehwan breathed.

before hakyeon knew what was happening jaehwan was tasting his lips. hakyeon moved back a little to ask what he was doing but jaehwan moved with him and with his tongue, parted hakyeon's lips. he tasted like pepper mint. hakyeon wanted more. but he had to stop jaehwan, his mind was turning blank but he needed to know why jaehwan was doing this.

"jaehwan please! wait" he pushed jaehwan from himself.

"whats going on....tell me please?" he pleaded.

"I've fallen for you hakyeon" jaehwan sighed. "I've fallen so hard..."

hakyeon breathed in and out. He looked at jaehwan and his heart started beating even faster than before.

"i.....love you too.." hakyeon admitted. "these months that we have been together...made some of the greatest memories i have ever had".

jaehwan didn't say anything else. he came back to bed and climbed onto hakyeon. He ran his fingers through hakyeon's hair and stared into hakyeon's eyes with love and lust.

"i want to....do you?" he asked hakyeon and hakyeon with a hitch in his voice said "of course".

jaehwan began to grind on hakyeon, slowly...slowly and hakyeon grabbed his sheets tightly. a moan escaped jaehwan's lips and hakyeon wanted a taste. He raised himself up a little and softly bit jaehwan's lower lip while his hand found jaehwan's outline and stroked.

"don't" jaehwan pleaded "I'm gonna cum if you keep-" but hakyeon interrupted him with a deep kiss.

"it's okay...it wont be the only time you cum" he teased.

jaehwan grabbed onto hakyeon tightly and let out a moan into hakyeon's ear. hakyeon couldn't handle it anymore, he grabbed jaehwan but the waist and laid him on the bed.

under him jaehwan's gaze was filled with lust. his cheeks were flushed and his breath was erratic.

hakyeon bent down and planted kiss's on jaehwan's smooth neck, lips and anywhere his lips could reach. he felt his pulse and his soon matched it.

his hands reached down and unbuttoned jaehwan's pants, and his hands found what they were looking for. he stroked slowly and firmly. jaehwan moaned deeply and arched his back feeling the pleasure all the way down to his toes.

"i want to feel you in me" jaehwan whispered into hakyeon's ear.

that's all hakyeon needed to hear. he raised jaehwan's legs and took off his pants. he reached for the lube while jaehwan stared in anticipation.

hakyeon entered one finger into jaehwan slowly and looked over to see jaehwan's reaction. jaehwan closed his eye's and moaned into the pillow.

"does it hurt" hakyeon asked but jaehwan couldn't answer. another orgasm had taken him by surprise.

"i guess not" hakyeon giggled and continued until he thought jaehwan was ready.

hakyeon loomed over jaehwan with a look that said he was going to devour him.

hakyeon held onto his own cock and slowly entered jaehwan. every nerve on his body was in Ecstasy. He thrust himself into jaehwan while kissing his soft lips.

jaehwan moaned against hakyeon's lips with every thrust and wrapped his hands around hakyeon's neck, trying to hold on to reason.

hakyeon looked down and jaehwan was slowly disappearing.

"jaehwan whats going on!?" he screamed.

"it's okay..you're sending me away" jaehwan looked up at him with tears in his eyes. " i feel like I'm...ready"

"but! I'm not ready!" hakyeon screamed. he lowered himself and held onto jaehwan with all his strength.

"please..don't leave me" hakyeon pleaded.

jaehwan grabbed his face and slightly tilted his head.

"it's gonna be okay...please hakyeon..gently, send me away" jaehwan whispered and looked up at hakyeon with moist eyes.

hakyeon kissed his lips and moved inside of him. tears ran down hakyeon's face but jaehwan licked them and kissed where the tears had trailed.

"thank you for loving me hakyeon....I've never loved someone as much as i love you" jaehwan confessed.

"i love you jaehwan....i love you" hakyeon breathed into jaehwan's ear.

and just how jaehwan had come into hakyeon's life, he left.

with a whisper.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated ♡


End file.
